1. Field
The following description relates to a method of generating an image, an apparatus for performing the same, a diagnosis system, and a medical image system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image system using a synthetic aperture technique synthesizes a plurality of low resolution image signals and synthesizes a high resolution image signal, in which case a transmission apodization weight may be applied. In applying the transmission apodization weight, a data-independent technique that accumulates and adds values of pixels forming low resolution images regardless of an input signal may be applied. Since a diagnosis image generated by the data-independent technique may not have good contrast or resolution, a data-dependent technique that calculates an apodization weight in all pixels forming low resolution images may be used for acquiring a high definition image. In a diagnosis image generated by the data-dependent technique, high resolution performance may be guaranteed, but an increase in the number of operations occurs rapidly and thus an image, for example, a diagnosis image, is difficult to generate.